


This is your home

by NaroMoreau



Series: Shooting Stars [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Belonging, Comfort, F/M, Love, Pets, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: A one-shot describing the beginning of ME3 and how hard it was for Shepard to face the abrupt reality of her excarceration.





	This is your home

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the theme "Pets" for the Mass Effect Creative Circle

 

 

Leaving earth had felt like a dagger stabbed directly through her heart. She couldn’t believe they had to leave Anderson behind, almost feeling that she was condemning him to doom by doing so; however she knew the admiral was right, and she trusted his judgment more than she trusted hers.

Seeing the Normandy arrive, her heart had lit with an excitement she hadn’t felt since her house arrest began six months ago. The only moments of bliss, the ones she had shared with her husband. He had proven to be the rock and force that had kept her sane.

Still panting from the previous fight, and with a lump in her throat that disguised the feeling of profound hopeless she felt remembering the brief presence of the little child that was no more, she tried not to cry.

She turned to see Kaidan and James, their faces a mix of horror and anguish for the last sight of the evac shuttles being obliterated by the a red beam. The young Lieutenant openly voicing his reject of the path they were supposed to be taking. She didn’t want to scold him so hard, but truth was James thoughts were her owns and in fighting him she was fighting herself, fighting the burning desire to stay.

Her mind was filled with turbulence. Just that morning she was still under house arrest playing the charade for the Alliance Brass and the outer world, and now she was escaping from the Reapers, when she was supposed to be fighting them, tearing them apart. Her head was a mess and the feeling of guilt threatened to consume her. Unbidden, her feet directed her to the only place she could find solace.

Meandering through the CIC she felt like an intruder. This was definitely not the old Normandy.

When she arrived to the cockpit, Joker turned around before she could say anything.

“Janey, oh god, finally” he said exhaling, grabbing her hand and pulling her down. Taking his time he held her tight in his arms; one embrace full of love and tenderness.

She didn’t say anything, drinking from the comfort of his closeness and shedding tears from the burden placed in her heart, the horrible memories of the people crying and screaming when she left still loud in her ears. Seeing her tears, he tried to make her smile.

“It only took the Reapers to force them to release you. If I’d know this before, I would have given them a call” he said smirking pressing his forehead against hers. She couldn’t help but chuckle and suddenly she was laughing and crying.

“Do you have them on speed dial?” she asked wiping off the tears.

“Just Harbinger but hey, I could have told him to bring friends” he said giving her a soft kiss. He yearned for the intimacy they couldn’t have in those six dreadful months. The spousal visits being just not enough for the both of them.

She sighed trying to shake off the feeling that if she was there was just because they needed her, not because she was free of charges. Traynor had already told her that Anderson planned to use the Normandy as his mobile command center. Her reinstating just a farce like her arrest.

“Jeff, what am I doing? I feel like a thief. This wasn’t supposed to be my ship to command anymore. I am an intruder” she said, staring at her feet, while his hands held hers, giving her subtle kisses on the knuckles.

“What are you talking about?” he said with a perplexed look on his face

“This. All this. This forced release and reinstating me in my old position. This wasn’t supposed to be my Normandy anymore, but Anderson’s, and now he had to stay and I’m running away…” she said with a trembling voice

“Hey” he said grabbing her chin between his index and thumb “this is your ship. I am your pilot. And you are Commander Shepard. You were destroying Reapers long before those morons in the Alliance or the Council knew they existed, and you are the best soldier earth has to offer. You are no intruder, and this is your place. You command, and people will follow you, or have you forgotten how you had under your charm assassins, feral krogans, justicars, and even Cerberus operatives?”

Seeing her still doubting and with cloudy eyes, he stood up making her follow him.

“Come” he said simply.

“Where are we going?” she asked while he held her by the hand, guiding her to the elevator.

“You’ll see in a bit”

When they entered the elevator he took advantage of the situation kissing her deeply, hugging her with a need that hid a hint of desperation. It had been too long without her.

When the doors opened they were in engineering deck.

“Wh-“ she began to question

“Shh. You’ll see” he said, going down the stairs to where Jack’s bunk used to be.

Once they were there he stood in the middle of the room crossing his arms with a grin on his face.

“Jeff, wh-“

In that moment a sudden movement caught her eye, making her head turn.

“Boo!” she screamed with barely contained joy.

He started laughing. He knew how much Shepard loved that hamster.

The small, furry animal had already crept under some crates, in an impossible angle to be extracted.

“You knew Boo was here?” she asked smiling

“Well, yeah, during the retrofits I saw him roaming around, but he is too fast for me. I can’t seem to catch him. That or he really doesn’t like me. Jealousy y’know? He knows you love me more” he said grinning.

She was already distracted kneeling on the floor, trying to lure him out cooing sweetly, but the evasive animal wouldn’t budge. She focused on move some crates but they were too heavy.

Joker smiled tenderly looking at her, acting as excited as a little girl. There were so many angles of Commander Shepard people didn’t know and he felt blessed to be able to see her like this. Human. Vulnerable. More than a soldier.

In a flash Boo bolted running to the other side of the room.

“Boo! Come here boy!” She yelled trying to catch him “Jeff, grab him!”

“Oh no, I’m not breaking my spine for your space hamster” he said laughing “You are on your own”

“For better or for worse remember?” she stated kneeling on the other end of the room

“I think jumping to the Reaper war covers pretty much that sweetheart” he said still standing looking at her. This was working just as he expected. Her expression had changed drastically in just minutes.

In that moment Shepard let out an excited little scream.

“Got you muffin!” she exclaimed holding the hamster in her hands. “Isn’t he the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Ehm, no” he said smirking.

“Ugh, you are impossible” she said caressing the animal’s soft fur “Poor baby, who fed you when I wasn’t around?”

“Guilty of charges” Joker said raising his hand “I mean, he is the closest thing to a kid we have”

“Oh Jeff, thank you so much!” she said kissing him softly, touching his beard with her hand. “But why didn’t he escape after being freed?” she said looking at the little hamster, that by that time was apparently sleeping soundly in her hand.

“Because this is his home” he said placing his hand beneath hers, both of them supporting Boo “As is yours. It doesn’t matter things look different, fur ball knows it’s the same. This is your home right here, with Boo and with me”

They stayed there, gazing tenderly at the caramel little rodent as if they were living peaceful times. As long as they were together, she felt whole enough to face anything that could come.

 


End file.
